scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Puffin
Puffin is the secondary tritagonist of the 1994 New Line Cinema animated feature film The Swan Princess. He is one of the few characters who are most devoted and crafty of all the characters. Couples Oona (Puffin Rock) (Girlfriend) Gallery: Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg Puffin.jpg He Played Heihei in Gwen (Moana) He is a rooster. He Played Owl in Boog the Bear (Winnie the Pooh) series He is an owl. He Played The Genie in The Francisladdin Trilogy He is a genie. He Played Doc in Twiceratops White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf. He Played Timon in The Felidae King series He is a meerkat. He Played Hugo in The Stepbrother of Notre Dame 1 and 2 He is a gargoyle. He Played Iago in Dudleyladdin 1, 2: The Return of Prince John, and 3: The King of Thieves He is a parrot. He Played RJ in Over the Hedge (RJvernel Style) He is a Raccoon. He Played Wilbur in The Rescuers Down Under (RJvernel Style) He is Orville's brother He Played Peppo in The AristoFamily He is an Italian cat. He Played Jim Crow in Zachary (Dumbo) He is a crow. He Played Tito In Russell And Company, Rubble And Company And Abigail and Company he is a Dog He Played Spike In The Cartoon Animals Before Time (DiaRockz) he is a Stegosaurus Who Likes To Eat He Played Ducky in The Female Characters Before Time (DiaRockz ) He is a Sweet Saurolophus He Played Lumerie In Beauty And the Sleepy Unicorn (Along With Batty Koda) He Played Batty Koda In Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) he is a bat He Played Rita In Everest And Company He Played Sultan The Footstool In Beauty And The Badger He Played Adult Simba In The Puffin King Franchise He Played Zazu In The Grey Dog King He Played Chance in Homeward Bound (Rat Terrier Fan Style) He Played Tramp in Oona and the Puffin he is a dog and Lady’s Boyfriend He Played Stove in Beauty and the Pterodactyl He Played Fifi in Lion Cub and the Female Horse He is a Featherduster He Played Boomer In Wonder Animal Park he is a blue bear He Played Dodger in Rocky And Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Badger and Beauty and the Police Pup He is a Candlestick He Played Petrie in The Animal Friends Before Time (DiaRockz) he is a Pterodactyl He played Marshall in Pet Animal Patrol He played Red in Angry Pets Toons he is a bird He Played ??? In Carly in Petland He Played The Beast in Beauty and The Puffin He Aslo Played Lumerie in Beauty and the Glider He Played Ruby in The Female Animals Before Time he is a Lovely OviRaptor He Played Cogsworth in Beauty And The Toon Bird He Played Einstein in ??? And Company He Aslo Played Lumerie in Beauty and the ??? He Aslo Played Tito in ??? and Company He Played ??? In Chomperladdin He Played Ugly Dog in The UglyPets Movie He Played??? in Petrie (Balto) He Played Tito in Doodle And Company He Played Sultan in Beauty and the Street Dog He Played Butch in Sharpteeth And Pets He is a spy dog He Played Petrie in The Pet Shop Before Time He Played Rex in Victorious (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He Played Eric In The Little Puffin He Played Radio In The Brave Little Saurolophus He Played Lynn Loud Sr. In The Loud House (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) He Played Tito in ??? and Company He Played Lumerie in Beauty and the??? Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Swan Princess Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Animals Category:Puffin x Oona